


Не открывай глаза

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Dark, Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Stalking, Violence, Voyeurism, kpopbingofest, one sided sehun/taemin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Сехун открывает глаза
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Не открывай глаза

Сехун открывает глаза. И снова. И снова. И снова. Кромешная темнота. Глаза не привыкают, тени не проступают, даже смутные очертания не видны. Сехун садится. Или ложится. Или встаёт. Он не чувствует тела. Он представляет себе движение, но не ощущает его. Он в воде? Он в пустоте? Где он? 

«Мы — Менос».   
«Имя нам Легион».   
«Ибо нас сотни». 

Сехун оборачивается. И ещё. И ещё. Кружится на месте. Но не видит ничего. Ни-че-го. 

Сехун закрывает глаза. Или нет. В этой темноте неясно. Сехун поднимает руку. Он представляет, как поднимает её, как растопыривает пальцы, рассматривает ногти, подстриженные полукругом, чуть блестящие из-за крема. Но ничего нет. Ни веса, ни движения. 

«Я ослеп?»   
Сехун пытается прикоснуться к глазам. Где же они? Где его лицо?   
Что чёрт побери происходит?! 

***

Помнишь, Сехун, мы любили смотреть за ним. Как он двигается. Как танцует. Как ест и как пьёт. Мы следили за каждым шагом, чтобы не оступился, не поранился. Как мы хотели, чтобы он никогда нас не заметил.   
Мы приносили воду в его гримерку. Приносили фрукты. Иногда цветы, но он их не любил. И мы перестали их носить.   
Мы провожали его домой. Издалека, чтобы не напугать. Но мы наблюдали за каждым. Каждый был угрозой. Каждый был злодеем. Но не мы.   
Мы смотрели, как он репетирует и как выступает. Смотрели, как он работает и как отдыхает.   
Смотрели, как он целует других. Сколько их было? Двое, трое? Похожие, красивые, невысокие, худые. Мы бы ему не понравились. Мы и себе не нравились, тут всё честно. 

Но нам так нравилось смотреть. Он не был осторожен. Он целовал у своей двери, целовал в гримерке, а иногда и не только целовал. Тогда мы были счастливы. Ведь прекраснее, чем в танце, он был только когда занимался любовью.   
Любовью.   
На языке отдаёт его именем.   
Любовь.   
***

Сехун открывает глаза. Кто-то над ним присаживается и спрашивает:  
— Ты как? Воды принести?   
Сехун мотает головой. Перед глазами плывёт, звуки доносятся как сквозь вату.   
— Что?... Я…   
— Ты потерял сознание, Сехун. Врач сейчас подойдёт. Воды принести?   
Сехун едва заметно кивает. Ему тут же тычут трубочкой в губы.   
— Пей, — голос приятный, заботливый. Знакомый. — Ты плохо спишь или плохо ешь? Не надо так запускать себя перед премьерой.   
Это Тэмин. Только он маскирует обеспокоенность за человека волнениями за выступление.   
Сехун хочет ответить, но второй голос, ниже, менее выразительный, перебивает.   
— Давай лучше врача дождёмся, потом расспросим.   
Тэмин соглашается, но от Сехуна не отходит. 

Сехун не помнит, что было до падения. Сейчас он чувствует, как болит затылок, на глазах даже слёзы выступают. Кажется, они репетировали четвёртый номер, где у Сехуна сольная партия. Он ради неё сбросил три килограмма и тренировался по пять часов в зале. Может, он просто устал. 

Его отсылают домой отдыхать. Чонин бурчит, что Сехун мог бы отлежаться и продолжить, но Тэмин непреклонен. Ему не нужны больные и слабые танцоры, ведь их постановка не об этом. Сехун послушно уходит. 

Он не спит. Не может заснуть. Потому что во снах он каждый раз видит то, чего так сильно стыдится.   
Он видит Тэмина. Такого сильного, такого красивого. В него нельзя не влюбиться. Будь Тэмин солнцем, Сехун был бы подсолнухом. Будь Тэмин Луной, Сехун бы был волком. Будь Сехун днём, Тэмин был бы радугой. Будь Сехун ночью, Тэмин был бы Северным сиянием. Тэмин — чудо света, воплощенное в человеке. Он красив, как сады Семирамиды, и восхитителен, как Колосс Родосский. Сехун так сильно влюблен, что сердце болит. Он ни на секунду не перестаёт думать о Тэмине, каждая мысль – только о нём. Стоит ли удивляться, что и сны лишь о Тэмине, о том, как он пьёт, как ест, как смеётся и говорит. 

Нет. 

Вот и Сехун не удивляется. И старается не спать. 

*****

Больно. И страшно. Больше больно. Дышать не получается, с каждым выдохом жизнь и кровь покидают его тело. Сехун лежит на мокром асфальте, и руки уже не двигаются, он их не чувствует. Кричать тоже не получается. Сехун даже плакать не может. Ему холодно. Наверное, задета аорта, ведь столько крови вокруг. 

А потом. 

А потом вдруг никак. Он не ощущает ветра, ни асфальта, ни-че-го. Он оглядывается — всё тот же тёмный переулок с едва работающим фонарём. А потом он смотрит вниз. И видит себя. Лежит на спине, одна рука судорожно сжата в кулак, вторая вся в крови. Глаза пустые и полные слёз. 

Сехун вдруг понимает. 

И кричит. Кричит во весь голос, кажется, он мог бы разбудить весь город. Да что город, кажется, он громче иерихонской трубы, страшнее труб апокалипсиса. 

Он не для того шёл за Тэмином после репетиции, чтобы умереть вот так, никому не нужным. Он видел, что кто-то идёт за Тэмином следом, и Сехуну это не понравилось. Он всего лишь хотел убедиться, что Тэмин будет в порядке. Но этот сталкер, этот злодей, он стал подходить ближе и ближе, и Сехуну показалось, что тот опасен. Он бросился к нему, чтобы задержать. 

Но вот он, неудачник, лежит в луже крови и ничего не может поделать, а этот урод, этот гад ещё где-то ходит, вооружённый, опасный, злой. 

Сехун кричит опять. 

**** 

Сначала выгибаются ноги. Они ломаются где-то под коленом и принимаю форму козлиных. Потом набухают плечи. Голова становится такой большой, что едва удерживается на шее. Сехун пытается осматриваться, вопит от страха, не понимая, что с ним, что это такое. А его руки тем временем удлиняются и оканчиваются острыми когтями. Сехун поднимает их к глазам, но что-то мешает смотреть. Он пытается прикоснуться, чтобы убрать, но когти бьются о кость. 

Сехун ревёт в небо. 

***

Мы найдём его, по запаху его мерзкому найдём. Он не уйдёт, не убежит от. Мы чувствуем в воздухе его гниль. Скорее туда, туда, он уже там, у _его_ дома. Не допустить! Не позволить! 

Вот он, вот он, этот злодей, мы видим его. Он кажется таким маленьким теперь, когда мы такие большие, мы почти как наш дом, помнишь, каким он был? Кажется, в три этажа, или в два. Мы уже забыли. Но мы большие, а он маленький. Мы съедим его в два счёта, да, да, съедим. Хватай его когтями, рви его зубами, слизывай с пальцев клочья его души. Как хорошо, как хорошо! Как вкусно! 

Мы хотим ещё, ещё! Больше!

****

Сехун открывает глаза. Над ним высится громадина, головы не разглядеть. Тень и темнота, вот что это такое. А на вершине - костяная птичья голова. Сехун убегает, дальше, дальше, оторваться бы! Но громадина плывёт за ним, она быстрее, она приближается стремительно, вот она уже за ним!

Что-то тянет Сехуна назад, засасывает в воронку в пасти громадины. Нет, нет, нет, он не хочет! Он хватается за ближайшие здания, за фонарные столбы, но его утягивает всё глубже, ноги уже в горле. Сехун разворачивается, машет руками, надеясь задеть чужую морду, нанести глубокие раны. Всё тщетно, всё глупо, он уже по пояс внутри, ему не убежать.

Сехун кричит, ревёт от страха, и кажется, что тучи разбегаются от его крика. Ему чудится, что что-то склизкое и липкое обвивается вокруг его ног. Что-то гадкое, отвратительно противное, между жижей и желе, оно течет по его ногам. Сехун задирает голову и видит, как пропадает из виду тусклая луна. Пасть захлопывается. Сехун скользит в темноту.

***

Сехун открывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> тут кроссовер с блич, а именно превращение в пустого. я, правда, переживаю, что где-то я переврала канон и матчасть, но что поделать, фик уже написан.


End file.
